Xoxo
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Ino menyerah akan Sasuke, dan mendapati kenyataan lain bahwa ia tengah naksir seseorang. Kiba/Ino


**Xoxo**

**Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing : Kiba/Ino**

.

.

An X is kiss for a soft kiss

An O is for a circled hug

Maybe you already know

Exo ~ xoxo

.

.

Ino harusnya tahu, datang ke tempat seperti ini dalam waktu yang tidak tepat itu patut dihindari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pantatnya sudah lekat pada kursi dan kakinya masih enggan untuk menapak keluar dari tempat itu. Sedari tadi, atensinya masih mengarah pada sepasang muda-mudi di lantai dansa. Mereka menari dengan sangat bahagia, tak tahu jika kebahagiaannya membuatnya pilu.

Ia tak menyangka saja, jika pria yang selama ini ia sukai malah nembak sahabat baiknya. Oh demi Tuhan, kemalangan apalagi yang lebih buruk ketimbang itu? Rasanya seseorang dengan paksa merebut sumber kebahagiaannya.

Air matanya hampir menetes ketika menyaksikan keduanya berpagutan. Argh... sial, kenapa matanya tak mau beralih dari pasangan itu, padahal hatinya meronta kesakitan karena tak tahan.

Musik disko masih terputar memekakkan telinga, suasana remang-remang sepertinya akan menutupi jejak air matanya dari siapa saja. Maka ia pikir tidak ada salahnya menangis di sana. "Sakura sialan. Ah, tidak, Sasuke yang sialan." Ia meneguk segelas tequila pesanannya, dan mengernyit merasakan sensasi aneh di lidahnya. "Harusnya tadi aku tidak datang jika hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan seperti ini." Ia hampir menangis ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

"Ino?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Ino tak menyangka bakal bertemu Kiba disini, dan meskipun mereka hampir tidak pernah bertegur sapa di kampus, nyatanya pria itu masih mengenalinya sebagai Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak bahagia?"

Ino berdehem ketika sadar jika pemuda Inuzuka itu mulai mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Begitukah?"

"Cemburu?"

"Apa?"

Ditanya begitu, Kiba malah tertawa. "Ah ya, kau cemburu. Kabar-kabarnya mereka pacaran ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, para gadis di kelasku membicarakan hal itu sepanjang waktu."

Entah bagaimana, tatapan pria itu membuatnya sedikit malu. Ngapain juga sih pria ini sok peduli begini. Dan ketika ia hampir meneguk tequilanya kembali, Kiba merebutnya, menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan, membuat si gadis menelan ludah menatap jakunnya yang naik turun.

"Mau menari denganku."

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja."

"Ayolah." Tahu-tahu tangan kekar itu sudah menariknya ke tengah kerumunan, keduanya terlihat biru dibawah keremangan lampu bar. "Mari bersenang-senang dan lupakan masalahmu."

Entah bagaimana, lagu yang tadinya berdentum-dentum kini terdengar lebih pelan. Dan Kiba mulai meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya. Ino sempat terkejut, ah berani-beraninya pria ini. Tapi ketika tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan iris jelaga milik si Uchiha muda, ia malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk melingkari leher Inuzuka.

Kiba tak mengerti ketika gadis di hadapannya itu malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, hingga ia bisa melihat setiap helai bulu mata yang dilapisi maskara. Ino begitu dekat, Kiba dapat membaui aroma manis—perpaduan antara parfumnya dan tequila tadi. Ino begitu dekat, salah melangkah saja ia bisa menciumnya.

Gadis itu terasa familiar, maka Kiba membiarkan jarak mereka tereliminasi begitu saja sehingga tanpa sadar, entah di bawah pengaruh alkohol atau tidak…bibir mereka bertemu di satu titik.

Sontak Ino membuka matanya, namun satu tangan Kiba terlanjur menahan kepalanya seakan-akan dia tahu Ino akan menolak ciuman itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino mencium seseorang, hanya saja Kiba tidak berada di deretan 'Orang-Orang Yang Pernah dan Akan Ia Cium'. Kiba bukan pencium yang baik, dia pun bukan pencium yang buruk; tekstur bibirnya kering, dia bergerak begitu perlahan, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, membuat Ino kehilangan napasnya beberapa detik. Sadar akan hal itu, mendadak Kiba melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum malu-malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tadinya tidak bermaksud begitu." Senyum bersalahnya terulas manis di bibir tipisnya.

Sementara itu, Ino tampak cengo. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sejujurnya, jantungnya nyaris lepas dari rongganya, dan sekarang pun masih terasa berdentum-dentum liar di dalam sana.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang?" Tampaknya Kiba sendiri tak kalah gugupnya, ia jadi bingung harus meminta maaf dengan cara bagaimana. Yah... semoga saja gadis itu tak menamparnya karena aksi gilanya barusan.

.

.

Sakura menemukan Ino setengah melamun di dapur apartemen mereka. Jam tiga dini hari.

"Tidak bisa tidur, huh?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Ino mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah." Dia menghabiskan susunya dan menaruh gelas itu di tempat cucian. "Rasanya seperti baru saja naksir seseorang."

Gadis Haruno itu tidak mengerti apa yang temannya tersebut katakan. Sebelum dia bertanya, Ino sudah berlalu dari dapur.

**END**

Ah ga taulah, ini drabble ga jelas banget. Efek gabut gara2 hujan dari tadi ga berhenti2, mana laper lagi, hmmm... #nasib anak rantau

Maafkan ke gaje-an author, semoga masih ada yang minat baca fic ini dan meninggalkan kritik serta sarannya.

Lin~


End file.
